


Trial and Error

by Ashley2011



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bickering, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kartik takes Aman to a mall, M/M, but they love each other so much, guess how that turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011
Summary: Kartik takes Aman out for a "treat". Aman is confused by this new mystery outing, courtesy of his ever dramatic boyfriend.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff/crack piece inspired by Autumnal_leaves' lovely chibi art of Kartik and Aman, which you can all check out on Instagram:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAfkyoanmiC/?igshid=w49or5x3wnzi

Aman really REALLY doesn’t want to be here. He can’t believe he was lured with the promise of “the best _Kaju Katli_ in Delhi”, yet here he is. Kartik came all the way to Lajpat Nagar for a suspicious sounding “ _mithai_ mission” and Aman is the one being dragged around Westside Mall for a mysterious “treat”, courtesy his currently very excited boyfriend. Something is amiss, but Aman doesn’t probe. He would hate to burst the bubble of child-like enthusiasm Kartik has immersed himself into. So he allows Kartik to lead the way, wherever it is they are headed to.

‘I’d follow him anywhere’, Aman thinks, not for the first time, as Kartik suddenly throws his arm around Aman’s shoulder, almost knocking him off balance. Kartik steadies him without breaking stride, and steers him towards the escalators, saying, “Let’s go to the 1st-floor.”

“Oye, the food court is in the basement _na_?“

“We are not going to the food court.”

“We aren’t? Where are we going then?”

“You’ll see.”

“Uff, Kartik-”

“ _Chal na_!”

Once they step off the escalator, Aman looks around in search of this elusive sweetmeat shop Kartik keeps harping about. His eyes flit across the various storefronts and kiosks, failing to find anything that remotely resembles food. He turns towards Kartik, eyebrows raised, questioning look in his eyes. Kartik avoids his eyes, looking straight ahead. As if he can feel the weight of Aman’s stare on him.

“Kartik, we are definitely on the wrong floor. Listen to me, we should go to the basement.”

“No, no, I know exactly where we are going. Have some faith in me, bro!”

“You’re not exactly inspiring faith right now, you know?”

Kartik gasps dramatically at this, finally looking at Aman with a look of mock disappointment and betrayal. He loosens his grip from around Aman’s shoulders, but not entirely letting go of him. It is almost as if he’s afraid Aman will turn tail the moment they reach their intended destination. Which, by the way, is still a mystery to Aman.

Kartik strides confidently across the 1st-floor walkway, taking Aman along. Kartik’s mysterious behaviour is confusing Aman, and he doesn’t even know what brought this on. So he has to ask,

“ _Achha_ , what is the occasion today?”

“No occasion. Can’t I take my boyfriend out for a treat without a reason?”

“I refuse to believe that. It must be something. Is it some anniversary I forgot about?”

“ _Abbey yaar_ , we are hardly that kind of couple who celebrate monthly anniversaries or something!!!”

“Kartik, you gifted me carnations on the anniversary of our first kiss, without telling me why. So you are not above ‘celebrating’, and you know it!”

Kartik reddens at the reminder.

( _It had been a very confusing day when Kartik had returned to their flat with a bouquet of deep red carnations and had handed them over to Aman wordlessly. He had smiled mischievously and refused to divulge the reason behind the flowers. Much later, when Aman had figured out the significance of that date, he remembers feeling like an unappreciative_ _, idiotic_ _partner, and had apologised profusely. Kartik, being Kartik, had refused to hear Aman’s apologies. Instead, he had hugged him tight and promised Aman that he would never keep him hanging like that, ever again._ )

Seeing Kartik so visibly flustered makes Aman’s irritation lessen. Just a notch.

So he shifts closer to Kartik, nudges him with his shoulder, and says, “Hey, look, you know I’m no good with remembering dates and stuff, so if this is some imp-”

“I got my bonus today,” Kartik blurts out.

…

…

“Got your bonus today?”, Aman parrots, clearly not expecting that.

“Yesss. Finally, after poking and prodding a lot of incompetent people, if I may add. So I felt, why not celebrate a bit?” Kartik says, taking on a rather innocent tone. He mentally prepares himself for Aman’s lecture about “What did I say about responsible spending, Kartik?” but none of that comes his way. Instead, what Aman says is,

“So why didn’t you wait until now to tell me? This is good news! Gods, I thought you’d miss out on your bonus, after so much of delay!”

“No, never! Do I look like someone who gives up their claim on what is theirs?” Kartik exclaims, then stops to think about how it could mean more than overdue bonuses.

Aman seems to catch on to the change in mood. “ _Na, na_ , of course not”, he says, nodding, a small smile briefly touching his lips, clearly understanding more than what was being said. Kartik marvels at how nothing goes past that excellent brain of his.

(Except maybe remembering dates. Aman’s shitty at those.)

Kartik clears his throat, and relaxes, mirroring Aman’s smile.

“So now will you tell me where are you taking me?”, Aman prods gently.

“We are here, baby” Kartik replies, coming to a stop in front of a lifestyle storefront.

Since his arm is still around Aman’s shoulder, Kartik can feel him stiffen. He knows the exact second when Aman switches from the nice, reasonable guy to the stubborn-as-a-mule guy.

“Kartik, what is this?” he asks in an exasperated tone.

“My treat!”

“Do you mean to tell me Lifestyle Fashion serves food and beverage these days?”

“….we’re not here for food, Aman”

Aman has dug his heels, refusing to budge from his spot. He slips from under Kartik’s hold and stands near the entrance of the store, hands on his hips.

“Kartik”, he says in a warning tone.

And Kartik knows his game is up.

“There’s a sale going on, and I wanted to buy something nice for you. I know this is not our usual scene, we usually rely on Khan Market and Sarojini Nagar Market, but a change of place would be good, no? Aman- _jaanemaan_ please don't say no!” Kartik pleads in a rush. He is ready to beg at his feet, if necessary, but he feels Aman wouldn't take too nicely to that.

“ _Saale_ , you promised _Kaju katli_!”

“And I will uphold my promise. I know you've been craving it for weeks. We’ll go to the food court right after we are done shopping, _pakka_ !”

“What’s the need Kartik, I have enough shirts to last till next Diwali.”

“They are B-O-R-I-N-G! You need colours in your wardrobe bro! Think about your boyfriend’s reputation!”

“…. Are you being serious right now? Did you just insult my dressing sense?”

“No, I'm not insulting your dressing sense, I'm pointing out your lack of a dressing sense.”

Aman throws his hands up in the air, clearly done with the conversation. His expression is caught between infuriated and resigned, and it takes Kartik a lot of willpower to not laugh outright at his adorable boyfriend right now.

Kartik has no qualms regarding Aman’s wardrobe choices, to be honest. He rather likes the earthy tones Aman seems to prefer. Yes, it is true that Aman doesn't follow fashion trends of any kind, and has a strong aversion towards jeans ( _“They are so constricting, Kartik!”_ ). But if pretending to insult Aman’s fashion choices is what will convince him to go shopping, well…. Kartik is willing to risk his boyfriend’s wrath.

...

...

Aman is still fuming at Kartik’s (poor) attempt to try taking him garments shopping (something he despises) when his boyfriend tentatively reaches for his hand. Aman knows that if (no, when) he makes eye contact, he’ll be faced with puppy eyes and forlorn expression, and he’ll cave in. So to save them both the time and trouble, he slips his hand into Kartik’s and says, “Okay, fine. But just one item of clothing. And you have to get something for yourself as well.”

Kartik’s answering smile as he drags him inside the store is almost worth it. Almost.

Inside, the cacophony of all the shoppers disorients Aman momentarily. Kartik steers him through the weekend crowd with ease and soon enough they arrive in the Men’s Section. Kartik makes a beeline for the “Latest Arrivals” while Aman browses through the polo shirts on display. None of them particularly catch his fancy, but he continues browsing anyway. The quicker he makes a selection, the faster they'll exit this hell hole.

Aman needn’t have worried about choosing his stuff, because very soon Kartik arrives with an armload of clothes. He transfers his load onto Aman, who struggles to catch them all.

“ _Abbey_ what are you doing? All these are for me?”

“Yes of course. Do they look like they’re my size?”

Aman rolls his eyes. He never can get a straight answer out of Kartik Singh.

Kartik barks out a laugh at his stricken expression.

“Why do you look so– _chal_ let’s go to the trial room”

They find a trial room soon enough, which is surprisingly quite deserted. Kartik makes himself comfortable on the couch in the corner of the waiting area as Aman walks into the empty trial rooms.

Once he latches the door shut, Aman takes a look at the price tags before anything. He blanches at the very first price tag he checks. He rejects five outfits this way, not bothering to even try them on. He’s not going to wear anything so obnoxiously expensive, no matter who’s paying for it. He finally decides to try on a reasonably prized simple red polo neck t-shirt.

Only it ceased to be a “simple” red polo neck t-shirt when he looked at his reflection. Aman blinks, hardly able to believe what he is seeing.

He hadn't been able to really make out its features in the pile, but now he looks on in horror at his reflection. He is wearing something that resembles a patchwork quilt of sorts. Yes, the t-shirt is red, but it also has mismatched sleeves of two different colours- one purple, one green. And a sky blue collar. And an indigo chest pocket. This is Kartik’s idea of fashionable? What even is this piece of-

“ _Arey_ Aman, what happened? Did you fall asleep?” Kartik calls from the outside.

Aman is fuming by this point, and instead of responding, he swings the door open.

…

…

Kartik is twirling his motorbike key-chain around his finger when he hears the trial room door open. He looks up to see Aman sporting the colour-blocked red polo t-shirt he picked out. Incidentally, his face is also as red as the t-shirt he is wearing.

Uh-oh.

“This is your idea of fashionable clothes?” Aman asks, a deep scowl marring his handsome face.

‘Oh no’, Kartik thinks, as he gets up.

“Baby what are you saying? This looks so good on you! Colour-block is latest fashion! And the red really suits you. See,” Kartik whispers, turning Aman around to face the big gilded mirror in the trial room. But Aman’s scowl doesn't dissipate from his face. “Listen,” he says, addressing Kartik’s reflection in the mirror, “This is more brain-block than colour-block! I look like a clown in this! It does not suit me, and this will not suit anyone. This looks like patchwork garment, for goodness’s sake!”

“But Aman, bright colours suit you.”

“No Kartik, they don’t. At least not this one.”

“Then try some of the others no? You don't have to buy this if you don’t like it!”

“Did you even check the price tags before picking them up? I don't want anything so expensive, Kartik!”

Aman huffs out a breath, crossing his arm over his chest.

Kartik’s heart sinks to his stomach. This evening was all about spoiling Aman, and so far things have been less than pleasant. He needs to do damage control NOW.

But what should he do?

Kartik suddenly remembers a little something in his pocket.

_While he had been waiting in the bus shed for Aman to reach Lajpat Nagar, he encountered an extremely harried Punjabi mother and her twin toddlers. The poor lady could hardly manage the two crying toddlers and Kartik was hardly one to stand by and watch sufferings of children. He had desperately looked around for a distraction and had found a flower vendor on the opposite side of the mall entrance. He had bought the cheapest bunch of flowers he could find (daisies) and hurried back to the bus shed. After exchanging greetings with the lady, he had produced the flowers to the toddlers, who had momentarily forgotten to cry, upon seeing a new person, and of course, the flowers. Both children became pretty engrossed with the flowers until the time their bus arrived. Before leaving though, one of the toddlers had given a gummy grin, pulled Kartik’s hand toward him, and placed a single flower on his open palm, as if to say thank you. Kartik had been oddly touched, even as he waved the family goodbye, a single daisy held between his fingers._

It seems the daisy is going to be his salvation now.

As Aman is sulking, Kartik brings out the slightly crinkled daisy from his hoodie pocket and straightens it out to the best of his ability.

“Hey,” he whispers close to Aman’s ear.

“What?”, Aman grumbles out.

In lieu of an actual answer, Kartik smooths out a few strands of Aman’s hair and tucks the daisy behind his ear.

“There! Now you don’t look like you’re about to commit murder.”

…

…

Aman is so taken aback by Kartik’s action, that he forgets to remain annoyed. He stares at their twin reflections in the mirror. Kartik is smiling softly, hand resting on his shoulder, while his own expression is stuck somewhere between angry and surprised.

He huffs out a laugh and uncrosses his arms. Kartik makes it so difficult to remain annoyed with him, it isn't even fair.

“You’re wrong” Aman mutters, “Now I look like a clown with a flower. A flowery clown.”

“Don’t care. You’re my flowery clown.” Kartik says affectionately.

“Huh, don’t get so senti in a public place _yaar_ _,_ ” Aman says, shaking his head in defeat.

“Speaking of flowers,” Kartik says, sorting through the rejected pile of clothing, “Why don’t you try this one?”

He holds out a beige-coloured polo t-shirt. Aman actually hadn't noticed this one among the other colourful options. As he takes it in his hand, he observes the large fabric painted flowers on the t-shirt. It looked pretty unique, and upon checking the price tag, it turned out to be quite affordable.

So he shoos Kartik out of the trial room and tries it on.

When he looks at the mirror this time, he rather likes what he sees.

He opens the door to show Kartik, who takes one look at him and gives out a faint, appreciative whistle.

Seeing Kartik’s expression of awe and the subsequent positive reception of the t-shirt, Aman makes up his mind.

“I’d like this one then.”

Through the mirror, Aman watches Kartik walk up behind him. He reaches out to adjust the flower tucked behind his ear, then unbuttons the top button of the t-shirt. 

“Now, this is perfect,” he says in a breathy voice, making goosebumps break out in Aman’s neck and exposed arms.

…

…

Kartik had been wrong apparently.

Aman looks glorious, and if he may so, downright sexy, in muted colours. The lily printed beige t-shirt looks far better on him than he had imagined. As Aman emerges from the trial room, he passes the chosen t-shirt to Kartik and says, “Now, something for you.”

“Eh, no no, we can get something for me later.”

“Nope, that was the deal, one for you, and one for me. I actually saw something you’ll like.”

“But your _Kaju Katli_ –”

“I've waited for weeks, I can wait a little bit longer. C’mon.”

There's no arguing with his boyfriend. Now its Kartik’s turn to be dragged around the store. He can’t really deny Aman the pleasure of payback for the past one hour, after all.

He doesn’t mind it one bit though. He’d gladly follow.

He’d follow Aman Tripathi to the ends of the world anyway.

…

...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the shopping trip with our boys, and I hope y’all understood which T-shirt Aman just chose (hint: we see it in the movie during an iconic scene 😉 )  
> Please leave kudos if you liked the story.  
> until next time, tata! 👋🏼


End file.
